Loneliness
by SugarStorm
Summary: I thought that we would always be together. Nothing and no one would had split us. Two inseparable best friends. Where you were going, I was going too. Where I was going, you were coming too. If I cried, you cried too. If you laughed, I laughed too. Everything seemed so nice, until fate decided to punish me in the most horrible way in the world, leaving me really alone time. Death!


**Author's note:** I tried to write a sad story this time. I wonder how it came out... Well, enjoy the reading and tell me how you felt and maybe give me some advice on how to write better sad stories *winks* It's my first one-shot yay!

_**! WARNING !**_

_** Death fiction !**_

_**! Don't read if you don't want your favorite character to die! So read at your own risk !**_

**p.s: **I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does ;)

* * *

I thought that we would always be together. Nothing and no one would had split us. Two inseparable best friends. Where you were going, I was going too. Where I was going, you were coming too. If I cried, you cried too. If you laughed, I laughed too. Everything seemed nice and unforgettable.

... Until ... After those 7 years of blank ... After that bad news ... After that fight ...

Fate decided to punish me in the most horrible way in the world ...

Leaving me, really alone this time .. ... With my sorrow and guilty ... Which were eating me from the inside, slowly and agonizingly...

... Until _I gave in_ ...

**-Back in time-**

"I wish my father would just hurry up and die!" A girl said to her friend as they walked beside Lucy, Natsu and Happy.

"Right? Like, totally! For sure!" Said the other girl before starting to laugh out loud, and therefore to anger Natsu and Happy.

"Hey, dammit! You over there! Can't you read the air here?! Well!?" Natsu broke out, reaching his limit.

"Who the heck is that?"

"What, you mean, like, read someone else's feelings? No way-"

"Just shut up! Get the hell out of here!"

"Yeah, get lost!" Happy said, joining Natsu.

"I'd leave even if you didn't say so. Like, what's up with him?"

"He's, like toootally gross, like totally, y'know?" The girls continued to make fun of him while walking away, doing nothing but angering the fire mage.

"Stop." Lucy said, stopping him, from saying other things.

"Err ... Well ..."

"Sorry... For making you worry about me."

"Lucy are you okay?" Happy asked worriedly.

"Yeah ... It's just my dad ... I was just caught off guard ..." Lucy replied weakly, trying to smile but failing.

"Ever since I was little ... I didn't really like my father. On top of that, there was the thing about the Phantom." She began to tell.

"But ... That Acalypha incident happened and after that, my relationship with my father seemed to change." Natsu and Happy didn't say anything and Lucy took it as an invitation to finish it.

"He's the kind of person that would overwork his body into the ground ..." She sighed and looked at the sky sadly.

"Why is it ...? ... I'm so sad and so lonely ... But the tears just will not come out." There was a sudden strong breeze and she looked down trying to move her hair behind her ear.

"Heh, maybe I really do hate my father ..."

"That's not true." Natsu said seriously, but Lucy continued to stare blankly at the ground.

"I don't really know how to say this, but whether your tears fall or they don't .. I don't think that has anything to do with how you feel." Lucy sighed again and turned around.

"Maybe ..."

After returning to Magnolia, Lucy was found by the landlady, and taken to her house by force.

"M-my room ... Huh? Even though I haven't used it in 7 years ... I-It's so clean ..." Lucy said surprised.

"I cleaned it every week." The landlady explained, from the other side of the door.

"Take a look at the top of the table." The girl executed the woman's orders and saw a couple of packs which at first glance seemed gifts.

"They were sent on the same day, every year." Lucy's memories flowed into her mind in the blink of an eye, sending her on the verge of crying but she pushed back her tears.

"This morning ... Another one came." The blonde noticed a package along with a letter, on her couch and walked towards it, feeling uneasy when she took the letter in hand. That letter was written by her father for her, in which he spoke of how he was worried about her disappearance but continued to believe that she was somewhere safe because she was like Layla and thus she was blessed.

She felt like a part of her wanted to stop reading because she knew what would have come and didn't want to succumb, while the other one wanted really hard to hear those long awaited words and just like she thought when she reached the bottom, the last sentence was like the final blow which destroyed her futile resistance easily.

'Lucy ... I've always ... loved you.'

Lucy began to cry uninterruptedly, like a little kid saying between strangled sobs that she also has always loved his father. The landlady went out of the house and found herself in front of Natsu and Happy, who for a second believed that Lucy had turned into a completely different person before returning to reality when she started talking.

"You might want to take it easy on her for a bit."

"But ..."

"We brought work!" Happy said showing a sheet of paper.

"The letter that came this morning had 7 years worth of rent in it. Geez ... I guess that is what they call foolish parents." The old landlady said, surprising Natsu and Happy.

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

"Then that means we're the only ones that don't have food money!"

"We've got to do something! Let's go work, Happy!" Natsu said, starting to run, followed by Happy who replied with his typical 'Aye sir!'. But the boy stopped suddenly and called out for Lucy to tell her that they were going to work, yet the girl didn't answer them and when Natsu and Happy left for their mission she didn't stepped out of her house not even once.

* * *

"Hey, everyone we're back!" Natsu yelled happily entering into the guild shamelessly as only he can do, but to greet him was a lot of pressure and sadness in the air. Even Gray didn't move a muscle from where he was sitting with Juvia and the others.

"O-oi what happened here? What are those long faces? Ah, let me guess Gajeel has sang-"

"Natsu." Mirajane interrupted him, shaking her head and making him a sign to approach her at her bar. Natsu walked over there with his hands in his pockets and a big question mark on his face, as he saw the pitiful glances of his friends.

_Why the hell are they look at me like that? And what's wrong with Lucy? What happened to her?_ He thought as he heard them murmuring some words about her. Natsu sat down on the stool and without using words he sent a look at Mirajane who just nodded.

"Since when you went on the mission, she didn't come out even once. We tried to make her come out, even by force, but we couldn't make it ... Hic ... We don't even know what she's doing in there, if she's eating or not ... "Mirajane burst into tears and in a blink of an eye her siblings approached her to calm her down.

"Natsu ... Hic ... Please save Lucy ..." The girl said, looking up at Natsu with pleading eyes making her look weak which in truth she wasn't.

"There's no need to ask me, I would have done it anyway."

"Natsu, wait-"

"Gray." Erza stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He's the only one who can save Lucy from her torment." Gray looked at the ground, clenching his fists and without saying anything else he sat down, staring angrily at his mug, while slowly the pressure from before, returned to weigh in the silent air in which you could only hear Mirajane, Levy and wendy's sobs, who had joined her recently.

* * *

Natsu desperately ran towards Lucy's house ignoring the pain in the legs and the lungs that were begging for a break. When he saw it from afar he didn't waste even a second to jump up the wall towards her bedroom's window and to his surprise he found it closed with the curtains drawn.

He began to knock heavily on the window and to call out loud for Lucy but he received no answer, making him panic and thus destroying the window to jump into the dark room.

"Luuucy!" Natsu yelled worried, as he began to throw everything in the air to find a trace of her best friend. He looked in her bedroom and into the kitchen, and when he found nothing he rushed to the bathroom and found the door locked, but what surprised him wasn't that. Oh no. It was the metallic smell of blood coming from the other side of the door.

"Luc!y! I know you're there, open this door right now!" Natsu yelled, knocking on the door with his fists furiously, until he decided to take action and burst it open, only to be hit by another feeling of panic and despair, from what he had seen.

Lucy was in the bathtub with her eyes closed and her left wrist which was bleeding, hanging from the edge. He lunged at Lucy and pulled her out of the tub while cursing in every way aloud for not having thought of going straight to the bathroom.

"Luuucy! Lucy wake up! Oooooi!" Even shaking her strongly, Lucy gave no sign of waking up, making him believe that she was really dead even though her pulse was still there, but it was gradually slowing down.

"Fuck ... Lucy, you can't leave me like this! Get a hold of yourself!" Natsu yelled, and desperately slapping the girl strongly, which seemed that it made some contact. The girl slowly began to open her cold, lost and lifeless eyes that didn't move even to look at Natsu.

"Lucy!"

"Na ... tsu?"

"God, Luce, what the hell's going through your mind!? Why did you cut your wrist!? Where the heck are your weird friends?" Natsu asked, breathing a sigh of relief, seeing that her best friend had been saved by a whisker. He moved a little to give her space to sit up slowly, but he didn't let her go out of his embrace, since he was afraid to lose her again.

"So?"

"... I don't wanna talk about it ... Natsu ..." She whispered in a weak voice, making Natsu's heart cry. The boy bit his lower lip in anger as he took Lucy in his arms and carried her to her bedroom to put her on her half-broken bed, because of him. Against her will natsu has torn a pieces of her blanket and tied it around her wrist to stop the bleeding.

"Now you're gonna tell me why you hurt yourself, in this very instant, before I get angry." But, Lucy didn't answer.

"Lucy..Sigh... What happened to you?" Natsu asked worriedly, moving her bangs behind her ear to see her beautiful face which now was swollen and with some wrinkles because of the crying. Lucy still didn't answer him, and she just turned her gaze away from Natsu.

"Sigh ... Luce, let's go out ... You need fresh air ... How about a mission, eh? Me, you, and Happy? Like the old times!" He suggested with a joyful voice, while pulling her by the hand.

"...Natsu..."

"Hmm?"

"Stop it. I don't want to go out."

"Sigh ... Come on, luce, you must go out, Mirajane told me that you aren't coming out of this house since four days! You need fresh air and have some fun-"

"Natsu!" Lucy interrupted Natsu, raising her voice.

"I already told you that I don't want to go out!"

"And why not?!"

"It's not your business!"

"Lucy, this **is** my business! You are my partner and my best friend! How the heck do you want me to be calm and quiet if I find you in the bathroom with a cut wrist after 4 days that I was away?! What on earth's wrong with you?!"

"S-shut up! You don't know anything! You don't know how I feel!"

"You're right I don't know how you feel, but if you tell me about it, maybe I will understand!" Natsu yelled shaking her by the shoulders.

"No... You wouldn't... You would never understand! No one can understand!"Lucy said, trying to break free from his grip, punching and kicking him.

"Luc-!"

"You don't know what it means to lose both parents!" Natsu stopped suddenly surprised by Lucy's words.

"You don't know anything! You don't know what it means to lose a mother when you are young! You don't know what it means to lose a father with whom you thought you had finally made a connection and after so many years that have passed, he's found dead! ! Why won't you leave me alone!? Why do you always have to stick your nose in other people's problems?! Disappear! Go away, I don't want to see your face! You did nothing but worsen my life, if it wasn't for you, right now I'd still be with my father! It's all your fault!" Every Lucy's sentence was like poison. A deadly and mercilessly poison.

Natsu let go of her and moved away from Lucy, to tighten a fist and break the wall that was behind the girl, surprising her.

"It's true ..." Natsu started to say in a husky and cold voice, making Lucy tremble with fear.

"I don't know what it means to lose a family, because I never had one."In that moment Lucy remembered Natsu's situation. He was abandoned by his parents as a child and was found by a dragon who also left him alone out of the blue, while deeply wounding his feelings and that made her feel guilty about what she mindlessly said.

"I'm sorry if I care about you and I'm trying to help you but don't you dare to blame me for the loss of your family." Natsu said, the last sentence as he glared at Lucy, before walking away.

"I thought I knew you. I thought that you were a sweet and caring person, yet the Lucy that I have now in front of my eyes makes me **sick**." He said, stressing the last word as if it was venom before turning around and walking away. Lucy was surprised by Natsu's words and overwhelmed by anger she once again let everything slip out of her mouth, without thinking about the consequences.

"Natsu ... Okay, do as you please! From today on, we're no longer friends!" Lucy screamed getting out of bed, but in a matter of seconds she found herself pinned to a wall, with Natsu's face a few inches away from hers.

"What did you say?!" Natsu growled as he pushed her deeper into the wall.

"I-I t-told you that I no longer want to be your friend! A-and let me go, you monster!" Lucy continued to insult him in every way while trying to break free from his grip, getting Natsu pissed off even more.

"Lucy!" He yelled loudly, shaking everything around them.

"Our friendship is not worth anything to you?! It's so not worth anything that you can decide to end it out of the blue!? Does this means that until now you've only pretended to be my friend?!"

"Yes, Natsu! I never thought of you as my friend! How can a rude like you, be my friend!? I never thought of you as my friend,** never**!" Natsu looked stunned at Lucy as he left the grip and slowly walked away. She fell to the floor while panting heavily from the shouting, and she watched as his ex-best friend was leaving, but before he got out of her house, he turned his head slightly to say his last words to Lucy.

"If this is the truth then I will never again think of you as a fairy tail member. From now we are strangers, **Lucy Heartfilia**."

Days, weeks and months went by, and Lucy came out of her house only to go to the grocery store. Her spirits have done everything to get her out of the house and make her go to the guild, but she constantly refused, like a stubborn child and at the peak of her patience she threatened them that she would have canceled the contract she made with them if they would have continued. After that incident they never showed up and once again Lucy's home returned to be cold and silent.

Lucy was in her bed watching blankly out the window the droplets running down the glass like everyday, when suddenly Gray stepped inside her house breaking through her door. Lucy was ready to yell at him to go away when she saw him in tears.

"Lucy! Natsu ... N-Natsu is ..."

* * *

Lucy was running like crazy towards the guild. Her legs were aching, her lungs were deteriorating her situation by making her feel dizzy, and her vision was becoming blurred and definitely the flood that there was, wasn't helping at all. When she arrived at gates she opened them wide and saw everyone crying and depressed over the bad news. Panting heavily, she screamed:

"You're lying right? What kind of jokes are you making up to get me out of the house! You're horrible!"

"Lucy!" Erza yelled, stopping her from continuing.

"Erza, calm down." Makarov said approaching the ex-quipper before turning to Lucy, and look at her with cold eyes in which you could see the tears that threatened to get out again.

"What Gray has told you is true. Natsu is dead."

* * *

Lucy was in front of a tomb on which was written 'Here sleeps Natsu Dragneel ?-X791'. The girl fell on her knees before crying uninterruptedly.

How was it possible? How was it possible that the amazing salamander, the great fire dragon slayer was dead? Why did he decided to go on a S-class mission? And how the heck did he meet Acnologia? It was impossible. These were the words that went through Lucy's mind as she cried and cried.

If before Lucy felt alone, now, how was she supposed to feel?

"It's all my fault ... Hic ... It's all my fault ... Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I'm sorry Natsu! It's all my fault!"

A couple of days later Lucy was found dead in her apartment, the cause of death is still unknown ...

* * *

"Lu-chan ..." Levy whispered, looking at the new tomb next to Natsu's. Levy, Erza, Gray and Gajeel were visiting their graves as they did every year on the same day.

"Hey, shrimp, it's time to go." Gajeel said sadly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Give me a second, Gajeel ... ." The boy nodded and walked towards the cemetery's entrance along with Gray, who was muttering inaudible words.

"Lucy ... It all happened so fast ... I still remember like it was yesterday how we had fun in the guild ... Sigh ... I'll see you later, Erza." Erza nodded and looked at Levy's small figure walking away and began to speak:

"You took the blame for something that hasn't happened because of you, and look how you end up ... Sigh ... You didn't even understand how he felt about you ... And you've stepped on his feelings so easily ... You've really disappointed me, Lucy ... "

Fate decided to punish her in the most horrible way in the world, leaving her really alone that time with her sorrow and guilty until she gave in and died, for the sins she hasn't done.


End file.
